Sonnenaufgang
by Sera.Malfoy
Summary: Manchmal scheint man einfach nicht weiter zu wissen


**Titel:** Sonnenaufgang  
**Autor:** Serena Malfoy  
**Teil:** 1/1  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnungen:**SLASH OOC  
**Pairing:** HP/DM  
**Kategorien:** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei Serena Malfoy, 2004-2005. Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2004. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2004. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros.™, 2000-2004.

**Kommentar:** Schlechte Laune, Wut im Bauch und eine schlaflose Nacht waren der Grund für diese kleine Kurzgeschichte die für eine Inhaltsangabe viel zu kurz ist. Ach ja, Beta-gelesen ist sie auch nicht.

Sonnenaufgang

by

Serena Malfoy

Die Dunkelheit lag über den Ländereien von Hogwarts und diese Dunkelheit war es die dem blonden Schüler Sicherheit gab. Erst wenn die Nacht über Hogwarts hereingebrochen war, wenn alle Mitschüler und Lehrer schliefen, erst wenn er alleine war, dann fühlte er sich sicher. Dann stand er wieder auf, zog sich an und schlich sich aus seinem Zimmer, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, durch die langen dunklen Gänge, hinaus aus dem Schloss. Fort von der Schule, fort von den Menschen die ihn einengten, ihm sagen wollten wie er sein Leben zu leben hatte.

Längst hatte er aufgegeben sein eigenes Leben leben zu wollen, hatte aufgehört sich gegen einen übermächtigen Vater wehren zu wollen, den nicht einmal das Ministerium davon abhielt sein grausames Werk zu tun. Einmal hatte Draco eine eigene Entscheidung treffen wollen und war auch damit gescheitert. Er gab auf. Langsam ging er den Weg auf den dunklen Wald zu. Er wusste genau, dass es verboten war, und genau das machte den Reiz aus. Es war verboten weil es gefährlich war. Es war ihm egal. Sein Leben war ihm längst egal geworden. Es hatte längst keinen Sinn mehr für ihn und wenn ihm dort in dem Wald etwas zustieß, umso besser. Er hatte längst aufgegeben.

Vor dem Wald blieb er stehen, drehte sich noch einmal um und sah hoch zu dem alten Schloss, das für ihn fast schon etwas wie eine Heimat geworden war. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Traurige graue Augen suchten ein Fenster in einem Turm, fanden es. Es lag genauso dunkel da wie der Rest des Schlosses. Leise Worte verließen seine Lippen, doch niemand war dort um sie zu hören. Er wusste genau, dass niemand hören wollte was er zu sagen hatte.

Entschlossen drehte er sich wieder um und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ging immer tiefer in den Wald bis er zu der kleinen Lichtung kam. Schon oft war er hier gewesen, hatte auf dem alten Baumstumpf gesessen und gehofft, dass eines von Hagrids gefährlichen Tieren kam. Aber nie war etwas passiert. Oft hatte er bis zum Morgen hier gesessen und gewartet um dann müde zum Schloss zurück zu kehren. Dieses Mal würde er nicht zurück gehen.

Niedergeschlagen setzte er sich auf den alten Baumstumpf den er vor zwei Jahren hier entdeckt hatte als er mal wieder auf der Flucht vor seinen angeblichen Freunden gewesen war. Hier her waren sie ihm nicht gefolgt. Er hatte nie erfahren, ob es Angst gewesen war, Angst vor den Geschichten, die sich um den Wald rankten oder ob sie einfach keine Lust gehabt hatten ihm zu folgen. Egal was es gewesen war, er war froh gewesen. Hier hatte er damals einen Ort gefunden, an dem er alleine sein konnte, an dem er nicht den starken Blonden spielen musste, hier konnte er ganz einfach er selber sein. Hier gab es niemanden, von dem sein Vater erwartete, dass er ihn hasste, hier gab es nur ihn und die Stille. Eine Stille die nicht widersprach, eine Stille die ihm zuhörte, wie es niemand zuvor in seinem Leben getan hatte. Auch wenn die Stille nicht antwortete, sie widersprach ihm nicht, verletzte ihn nicht. Sie war einfach da, egal wann er nach ihr suchte.

Er horchte in die Dunkelheit hinein und hörte die Geräusche an die er sich in den letzten zwei Jahren gewöhnt hatte. Das Knacken der Äste wenn ein Tier darüber lief, das Flügelschlagen von Vögeln und das Rauschen der Blätter wenn der Wind durch die Bäume blies. Seine Hand griff in seinen Umhang und suchte etwas. Dann ertasteten seine Finger, was er gesucht hatte. Er zog die kleine schwarze Phiole hervor, die er nur wenige Stunden zuvor aus dem Schrank seines Lehrers genommen hatte. Er lächelte traurig. Es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile, der Lieblingsschüler des Lehrers für Zaubertränke zu sein. Kein anderer wäre so problemlos an äußerst wirkungsvolle Gifte gekommen.

Nachdenklich drehte er die kleine Phiole in seiner Hand hin und her, spürte wie die klare Flüssigkeit sich in ihr bewegte. Wenn er diese Nacht in dem verbotenen Wald wieder überleben sollte, diese Flüssigkeit würde dafür Sorgen, dass es seine letzte Nacht hier sein würde. Er stellte die Phiole neben sich auf den Baumstumpf und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Seine Lippen bewegten sich aber es war niemand hier, der seine Worte hörte. Wie in den bisherigen 17 Jahren seines Lebens sollte er auch in seiner letzten Nacht alleine sein.

Er hatte sich an die Einsamkeit gewöhnt, lange bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Lange Zeit war er zufrieden damit gewesen, hatte geglaubt was sein Vater gesagt hatte. Er war etwas besseres als all die anderen, war ihnen überlegen. Er war kalt und abweisend geworden, wie sein Vater. Hatte keine Gefühle zugelassen. Bis auf ein einziges Mal, an seinem ersten Tag. Da war er dem schwarzhaarigen Klassenkameraden zum ersten Mal begegnet, doch der hatte ihn zurückgewiesen und dafür hatte der Blonde ihn gehasst. Dieser Hass war das einzige Gefühl, dass er in all den Jahren zugelassen hatte. Mit diesem Hass hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen verfolgt, ihn beobachtet, jede Gelegenheit genutzt sich mit ihm zu streiten. Bis er eines Tages gemerkt hatte, dass der Streit nur eine Ausrede gewesen war. Er hatte nicht den Streit gebraucht, er hatte ihn gebraucht. Ein Blick aus den grünen Augen hatte ihm geholfen den Tag zu überstehen.

Es hatte lange gedauert bis Draco sich eingestanden hatte, dass aus dem Hass längst etwas anderes geworden war. Und genau dieses etwas hatte ihn noch tiefer in seine Einsamkeit getrieben. Er hatte sich in den einzigen Menschen verliebt, in den er sich nie hätte verlieben dürfen. Es war ihm egal gewesen, was sein Vater dazu sagen würde. Es war ihm gleichgültig gewesen, was die anderen sagen würden. Harry war der erklärte Erzfeind von Voldemort und Voldemort war es, der das Leben seiner Familie bestimmte. Draco hätte ohne zu zögern seiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt. Harry hätte ihm die Kraft dazu gegeben, die ihm all die Jahre gefehlt hatte. Aber Harry hasste ihn. Hasste ihn, wie er den Schwarzhaarigen all die Jahre gehasst hatte.

Es war erst wenige Stunden her, dass Harry ihm gesagt hatte, was er von ihm hielt und da war Draco klar geworden, dass Harry in ihm nie etwas anderes sehen würde als den Sohn von Lucius Malfoy. Harry war wie alle anderen. Keiner sah wer Draco wirklich war. Jeder wusste, welchen Weg Draco einschlagen würde. Niemanden interessierte es, dass Draco sich längst anders entschieden hatte. Niemand ahnte, dass Draco nur noch seinen Abschluss hier machen wollte um dann ein eigenes Leben zu führen. Niemand hatte sich je für Draco Malfoy interessiert.

„Du bist nicht besser als dein Vater", waren die letzten Worte des Schwarzhaarigen gewesen. Diese Worte hatten ihm endgültig klar gemacht, dass sein Leben keinen Sinn mehr hatte. Bis zu diesen Worte hatte er gehofft, dass wenigstens Harry mehr in ihm sehen würde als ein Abbild seines Vaters. Er hatte nie gehofft, dass der Gryffindor seine Gefühle erwidern würde aber er hatte die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, dass Harry ihm helfen würde, den richtigen Weg zu gehen. Ohne das der Schwarzhaarige es ahnte war er der letzte Halt Dracos gewesen, seine letzte Hoffnung einem Schicksal zu entfliehen, das sein Vater längst für ihn auserkoren hatte. Diese Hoffnung war mit den Worten des Schwarzhaarigen endgültig gestorben. Danach war der Weg in das Labor seines Patenonkels nur noch eine letzte Hürde auf einem Weg, den er schon lange hatte gehen wollen und von dem ihn nur ein paar grüne Augen abgehalten hatten.

Draco stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Er hatte Angst vor der Endgültigkeit dessen, was er vor hatte. Aber viel mehr als vor dem Tod fürchtete er sich vor der Zukunft, die sein Vater ihm bescheren würde. Er wollte nicht sein wie sein Vater. Er hatte es immer wieder versucht, er konnte es nicht. Er konnte keine Menschen töten, wie sein Vater es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getan hatte, er konnte keinem Mann folgen, dessen höchstes Ziel es war, den Menschen zu töten den Draco liebte. Draco wusste, dass Harry am Ende gegen Voldemort verlieren würde und er wollte nicht erleben wie es passierte. Wollte nicht daneben stehen und bei etwas zusehen, was er vielleicht hätte verhindern können.

Er hatte es versucht. Immer wieder hatte er Dumbledore Nachrichten zukommen lassen, hatte ihm berichtet, was er wusste. Dumbledore hatte nie erfahren, wer hinter diesen Nachrichten steckt und er würde es auch nie erfahren. Es hatte nichts geholfen. Voldemort lebte immer noch und Voldemort würde überleben. Draco wusste, dass er versagt hatte. Er wusste, dass er Harrys Leben nicht würde retten könnte und damit war sein eigenes Leben wertlos geworden.

Draco hörte das Flügelschlagen eines Tieres das sich ihm offensichtlich näherte. Er blickte nicht auf. Er wusste nicht, was auf ihn zukam. Er wollte es nicht wissen. Das Geräusch wurde lauter und lauter. Draco kniff die Augen zu. Dann schien sich das Geräusch wieder von ihm zu entfernen. Erstaunt sah der Blonde auf und sah in den Himmel. Es war zu dunkel, als das er wirklich hätte etwas erkennen könnte, aber er glaubte oben in den Baumwipfeln einen weißen Vogel gesehen zu haben. Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis die Sonne auf ging. Es war Sommer und die Nächte waren kurz.

Einen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, einfach zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. Vielleicht würde er noch einmal in die grünen Augen des Gryffindors sehen, bevor er dann hier her zurück kehren würde. Er verwarf diesen Gedanken so schnell wie er gekommen war. Er hatte sein Leben schon nicht alleine in den Griff bekommen, er wollte wenigstens seinen Tod auf die Reihe kriegen. Seine Hand griff nach der Phiole, tastete den Baumstamm ab. Der Baumstamm war leer.

Draco öffnete die Augen, versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Er konnte die schwarze Phiole nicht entdecken. Mit einem Seufzer zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Das 'Lumos' war kaum zu hören, aber es reichte. Die Spitze des Zauberstabes erhellte seine Umgebung aber half ihm nicht weiter. Die Phiole war nicht mehr dort, wo er sich abgestellt hatte. Nervös leuchtete er den Waldboden ab aber die Phiole blieb verschwunden. Dann fiel ihm wieder der Vogel ein, den er gehört hatte und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Statt ihm die Arbeit abzunehmen, hatte dieses Vieh es ihm nur noch schwerer gemacht und fast bedauerte er es, nicht mehr in die Schule zurück gehen zu können um den anderen zu erzählen, dass die Tiere des verbotenen Waldes versucht hatten ihm das Leben zu retten.

Fragend blickte Draco auf die Spitze seines Zauberstabes, die noch immer hell leuchtete. Er wusste nicht, ob es wirklich funktionieren würde. Gehört hatte er auf jeden Fall noch nicht. Zum ersten Mal verspürte er so etwas wie Dankbarkeit für seinen Vater. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihm zwar das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, aber er hatte ihm auch etwas beigebracht, was dieser Hölle ein Ende setzten konnte.

Draco streckte seinen rechten Arm von sich weg und richtete dann die leuchtende Spitze des Zauberstabes auf sich selber. Er zögerte, sah noch einmal in den Himmel, an dem bald die Sonne aufgehen musste. Er würde diesen Sonnenaufgang verpassen. Draco räusperte sich, wollte sichergehen, dass er den Fluch richtig und deutlich aussprach. „Avada..."

„Es wird nicht funktionieren, ich habe es versucht", unterbrach eine leise Stimme den Blonden, der sich panisch umblickte und für einen Moment die Hand mit dem Zauberstab sinken ließ. Er sah niemanden und seufzte leise. Einen Moment lang hatte er gehofft, diese Stimme wäre keine Einbildung gewesen. Aber was sollte ausgerechnet Harry Potter mitten in der Nacht im verbotenen Wald suchen. Wieder hob der Blonde die Hand. „Avada..."

„Gut, wenn Du es unbedingt selber ausprobieren willst, aber sag bitte hinter her nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Ach ja, und versuch nicht der Pomfrey zu erklären, die Verletzungen kämen von einem Treppensturz, das hat sie nämlich schon mir nicht abgenommen." Der Blonde hörte die Worte, hörte die Stimme, die ihm in den vergangenen Jahren so vertraut geworden war. Draco wusste, dass es Einbildung war. „Ked..."

„Expelliarmus!" In dem Moment in dem sein Zauberstab aus seiner Hand gerissen wurde und er von dem Baumstamm fiel wusste Draco, dass die Stimme keine Einbildung gewesen war.

„Was genau sollte das werden, Malfoy?", fragte Harry als er aus dem Schutz der Bäume auf die kleinen Lichtung trat. Jetzt erkannte Draco den weißen Vogel den er vorhin in den Wipfeln des Baumes zu sehen geglaubt hatte. Die Eule saß auf Harry Schulter und in der linken Hand hielt der Schwarzhaarige eine kleine, schwarze Phiole. Harry stand genau vor Draco, steckte beide Zauberstäbe in seinen Umhang und streckte dem Blonden die Hand hin. In diesem Moment breitete die Eule ihre Flügel aus und erhob sich in die Luft. Draco zögerte. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn die Geste an den Tag, an dem Harry seine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte. Dann griff Draco zu.

Harry zog den Blonden hoch und sah ihn an. Er hatte nur zu gut verstanden, was der Blonde vor gehabt hatte und es lief ihm kalt über den Rücken. Er wusste nicht mehr, was ihn so spät in der Nacht geweckt hatte und schon gar nicht, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, sein Bett zu verlassen. Wäre er nicht schlaflos durch das Schloss gezogen, er hörte nie mitbekommen, dass Draco das Schloss verließ und er wäre ihm auch nie hinterher gegangen.

Er war ihm hinterher gegangen weil er endlich mit dem Blonden hatte reden wollen. Reden wie er es sich in den Sommerferien vorgenommen hatte. Harry war in den Sommerferien mal wieder alleine gewesen. Bei seinen Verwandten, die ihn die meisten Zeit ignoriert hatten, war ihm viel Zeit zum Nachdenken geblieben und er hatte nachgedacht. Und je länger er nachgedacht hatte umso öfter hatte sich ein Gesicht immer wieder in seine Gedanken geschlichen. Ganz genau so, wie es schon im ganzen letzten Jahr gewesen war.

Harry war in der Absicht nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt endlich den dummen Streit zu begraben, aber Draco war aggressiver als je zuvor gewesen. Es war kein Tag vergangen, an dem der Blonde ihn nicht provoziert hatte, an dem sie nicht aufeinander losgegangen waren. Es war schlimmer gewesen, als in den Jahren zuvor und Harry hatte schnell begriffen, dass Draco den Streit wollte, dass Draco ihn hasste.

Der Gryffindor hatte nie erwartet, dass Draco seine Gefühle erwidert, aber er hatte gehofft, dass sie wenigsten in Frieden diese Schule verlassen würde. Harry wusste, dass Dracos Weg genauso vorherbestimmt war wie sein eigener und dass sie keine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten. Der Junge-der-Lebt und der zukünftige Todesser war nicht gerade eine Konstellation wie sie die Welt begrüßen würde und damit hatte Harry sich längst abgefunden. Nur änderte es leider nichts an der Tatsache, dass er sich in den blonden Slytherin verliebt hatte.

Noch immer hielt Harry die Hand des Blonden und sah ihn jetzt irritiert an. Draco hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, die Hand zurück zu ziehen. Der Blonde musste wirklich verzweifelt sein. Harry spürte die Phiole in seiner Hand und hielt sie hoch.

„Das war wirklich dein Ernst", stellte der Gryffindor leise fest bevor er die Phiole in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ. „Warum?", wollte er von dem blonden Klassenkameraden wissen. Harrys Fähigkeiten was Zaubertränke betraf waren alles andere als gut, aber etliche Stunden Strafarbeiten in denen er Snapes Labor hatte aufräumen und putzen dürfen hatten ihm zumindest beigebracht, was in schwarzen Phiolen war.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Potter", erwiderte Draco in seiner arroganten Art, riss seine Hand aus der des Schwarzhaarigen und bereute es sofort wieder. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren schien sich der Gryffindor ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun als ihn anzuschnauzen. „Tut mir leid", sagte er so leise, dass Harry glaubte, er hätte es nur geträumt. Erstaunt blickte der Gryffindor den Slytherin an. Grüne Augen sahen in graue Augen und in diesem Moment erkannte er die Verzweiflung in dem Blick des Blonden.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte er seinen linken Arm um die Schulter des Blonde und drückte ihn auf den alten Baumstamm. Harry war mehr als erstaunt, dass Draco sich die Berührung gefallen ließ . Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und schauten in den dunklen Wald hinein.

Harrys Arm ruhte noch immer auf der Schulter des Blonden, als der seinen Kopf ein Stück drehte und Harry ansah. Der Harry der jetzt neben ihm saß war so völlig anders als der Harry, dem er tagtäglich in der Schule begegnet war.

„Woher hast Du es gewusst?", fragte Draco leise. Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Woher hast Du gewusst, dass es mit dem Avade Kedavra nicht funktionieren würde?", wollte Draco wissen und begriff erst jetzt richtig, was Harry ihm vor wenigen Minuten gesagt hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige zögerte einen Moment. Hier saß er, mitten in der Nacht, tief im verbotenen Wald und überlegte ob er ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy erzählen sollte, was er noch nie jemandem erzählt hatte. Er sah Draco lange an, suchte nach dem alten Hass, fand aber nur Fragen, Neugierde und Angst. Dann begann Harry leise zu erzählen.

In dieser Nacht erfuhr zum ersten Mal jemand etwas über die Einsamkeit, in der Harry lange gelebt hatte und immer noch lebte. In dieser Nacht hörte Draco die Angst in der Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen wenn dieser von Voldemort sprach, erkannte die Wut, die Harry empfand wenn er von seinen Verwandten sprach und sah die Enttäuschung wenn es um seine Freunde ging. Niemand hatte je erfahren, dass Harry nach Sirius Tod alles getan hätte um seinem Patenonkel zu folgen. Er hatte es mehr als einmal versucht und seine letzte Verzweiflungstat, den Zauberstab gegen sich selber zu richten hatte ihm darüber hinaus nicht nur Ärger mit dem Ministerium sondern auch noch ein ewig langes Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore eingebracht. Ein Gespräch, in dem ihm der Schulleiter wieder einmal mehr deutlich gemacht hatte, dass das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt einzig von ihm abhing. Genau das hatte Harry gebraucht. Noch mehr Verantwortung, wo er schon mit dem eigenen Leben völlig überfordert gewesen war. Damals hatte Harry endgültig aufgegeben. Er würde tun, was die Welt von ihm erwartete. Er würde es tun und dabei sterben.

Als Harry verstummte wusste Draco, dass Harry nicht das war, was jeder von ihm hielt und was jeder in ihm sah. Der Schwarzhaarige war nicht der Held, den die Welt gerne hätte und der ausgezogen war Voldemort zu vernichten. Harry war nichts anderes als ein ganz normaler Siebzehnjähriger, der an den Erwartungen der anderen zu zerbrechen drohte und mit einem Mal war Draco gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass der Gryffindor die kleine, schwarze Phiole in seiner Tasche trug.

Harry sah den Blonden an, wartete auf die spitze Bemerkung. Er wusste, dass er sich mit seinen Worten dem Slytherin ausgeliefert hatte. Wenn Draco es jetzt darauf anlegte würde es ein Leichtes für den Blonden sein, ihn fertig zu machen. Aber die Bemerkungen blieben aus und Harry zuckte als er eine Hand spürte, die nach seiner griff und sie fest hielt.

Dann kamen die Worte. Zunächst langsam und stockend aber sie waren da. Ganz leise, gerade laut genug, dass Harry es hörte begann Draco zu reden und wie bei Harry zuvor war es keine schöne Geschichte. Es war die Geschichte eines Jungen, der immer alleine gewesen war, der nie wirklich er selber hatte sein dürfen. Harry hatte immer gewusst, dass das Leben des Blonden von Anfang an geplant gewesen war, aber er hatte nicht geahnt, dass Draco dieses Leben nie gewollt hatte und vor allem hatte er nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass Draco der Absender der vielen hilfreichen Informationen gewesen war. Informationen, die bisher zwar noch nicht dazu beigetragen hatten, Voldemort zu vernichten, aber die der Grund dafür waren, dass Voldemorts Anhänger weniger wurden.

„Also was hat es noch für einen Sinn. Niemand wird mich vermissen", endete Draco und Harry hörte das Zittern in der Stimme des Blonden. Harrys Arm auf Dracos Schulter zog den Blonden dichter an den Schwarzhaarigen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken ließ Draco seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Klassenkameraden sinken.

„Ich würde dich vermissen, Draco", sagte Harry ganz zaghaft. Er hatte dem Blonden fast alles erzählt. Nur eine Kleinigkeit hatte er weg gelassen und er wusste nicht, was ihn jetzt dazu trieb auch sein letztes Geheimnis preis zu geben.

Draco hielt die Luft an. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass der Gryffindor ihn mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte und erst nach und nach wurde ihm die Bedeutung der Worte bewusst, die der Schwarzhaarige ausgesprochen hatte.

„Du?" Draco hob den Kopf und sah Harry an. Hatte er bisher geglaubt, Harry wäre nur mal wieder seinem Gryffindor-Helfersyndrom verfallen, wuchs jetzt die Hoffnung, dass es doch jemanden gab, dem er nicht ganz egal war. „Warum?"

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte die Frage befürchtet und er wusste, dass es nur eine Antwort darauf gab. Eine Antwort, die er dem Blonden nicht geben wollte. Zum ersten Mal seit seinem ersten Tag hier auf Hogwarts herrschte so etwas wie Verständnis zwischen den ehemaligen Feinden und Harry wollte die Freundschaft des Blonden mehr als alles anderen. Die Wahrheit würde diese Freundschaft im Keim ersticken.

Draco beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen und als er spürte, dass der Gryffindor ihm nicht antworten wollte, starb der kleine Funken Hoffnung, der für einen Moment seinen Lebenswillen geweckt hatte. Harry hatte es nur so gesagt, vielleicht um ihn zu beruhigen. Wie hatte er so naiv sein können zu glauben, dass er jemandem wichtig sein könnte. Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus. Er riss sich aus dem Arm des Schwarzhaarigen und stand auf.

„Spar dir dein Mitleid für andere auf, ich brauche es nicht", fauchte er in die Dunkelheit des Waldes während er auf den Rand der kleinen Lichtung zu ging. Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er blieb stehen. „Vielleicht gibt es in der Hölle ja jemanden, der mich braucht."

Draco hatte nicht gehört, dass Harry aufgestanden war. Er spürte nur die Hand die sich auf seine Schulter legte und die sich nicht abschütteln ließ. Er wollte sich nicht umdrehen, wollte nicht in die grünen Augen sehen, aber Harry ließ nicht locker. Wütend drehte Draco sich um und erstarrte als er in Harrys Augen blickte.

„Die Hölle muss leider warten, denn ich brauche dich hier", sagte Harry mit einer sanften Stimme, die der Blonde noch nie gehört hatte und noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte hatte Harry den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen geschlossen. Draco spürte die Lippen, die sanft über seine eigenen strichen. Er bewegte sich nicht, glaubte zu träumen. Erst als sich Arme um seine Taille schlangen wusste er, dass es kein Traum war. Draco schloss die Augen, legte seine Arme um die Schultern des kleineren Gryffindors und zog Harry an sich. Lippen suchten und fanden sich. Es war ein sanfter Kuss, eine erste Berührung, zaghaft und doch fordernd und als er endete sahen sie sich in die Augen.

„Sicher?", fragte Harry leise, immer noch erstaunt und glücklich, dass Draco den Kuss erwidert hatte. Draco nickte und lockerte die Umarmung. Seine rechte Hand strich sanft über den Rücken des Gryffindor. Erleichtert ließ Harry seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Slytherin sinken und schloss wieder die Augen.

Dracos Lippen strichen sanft über die schwarzen Haare, während sein Blick den ersten Sonnenstrahl erhaschte, der sich kess durch die Baumwipfel zwängte.

Die Sonne war aufgegangen.


End file.
